The Time Katrina Invited the Shogun Steel (Beyblade) Crew!
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Katrina has been a little down lately, but that all changes when Tails new invention accidentally brings the Shogun Steel bladers to her home! With testing and her vacation around the corner, can Katrina and the bladers survive everyday life? Read if you like humor and soft yaoi. If not, do not read! Info inside about future updates! ENJOY! XD Rating may go up to T for language!


Chapter 1: The Plan and Arrival!

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Hiya!**

**Katrina: So…. You aren`t continuing **_**that**_**?**

**m.t.: Huh?**

**Trina: You know…**_**that!**_

**m.t.: (remembers) Oh, you mean **_**that**_**! It got deleted.**

**Katrina and Trina: Darn.**

**Zyro: Am I missing something?**

**Katrina: She had started a story similar to this one but with the ZEXAL peoples.**

**Madoka: Let me guess, there`s going to be yaoi in this story. Isn`t it?**

**m.t.: Yup. The pairing names (which I created, mind you) are: SecretShipping (Sakyo x Shinobu) and SynchromeShipping (Kira x Kite). The other pairings are: Zyro x Ren and Eight x Maru, along with DuetSongShipping (Metal Sonic x Katrina)**

**Boys: Well s# t!**

**m.t.: Anyway, Maru disclaimer please?**

**Maru: Sure! Musicaltigresa does not own any of the products, shows, or characters mentioned in this story. She only owns her OCs.**

**m.t.: Thanks! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! XDDDD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_`Ugh, when`s school _over?`, Katrina asked herself as she sat in her math class. Even though the big tests were coming up and her sixth grade year was almost over, she was bored as hell. Once the bell rang and she left the classroom she went to her locker and went to the Auditorium, where her friends Kaitlyn the Rabbit, Sarah the Fox, Georgia the Rabbit, Brook the Rabbit (Note: Kaitlyn, Brook, and Georgia are not sisters.), and Kylie the Wolf were talking to each other. Katrina went over to them and sat down next to them.

"Hey, Kat! Any plans for the weekend before the dreaded week of testing?", Kylie asked, making her voice sound spooky near the end. Katrina looked at her with playful scorn before sighing in defeat. "Nope, just studying and music,", Katrina said, obvious disappointment in her voice. Georgia looked at her best friend with worry. Katrina was_ always_ cooped up in her room with her music, even during summer break the previous year! She even needed music time when she was over at her house, too! She sighed. Even though she doesn`t like talking about anything like she was about to say, she was going to for her friend. Georgia nodded to herself, and asked a question that shocked the others, but mostly Katrina. "Hey, Katrina, how about talking about that show you like? You know, the one that Chris said he didn`t like?" she asked, hoping that that would help her. She knew that she was in luck, because Katrina instantly perked up. Not only that, but she looked like she had just thought of an idea, and, by the look on her face, it was a big one.

"Katrina, what`s with the creepy grin?" Sarah asked cautiously. Katrina`s grin only widened. Then, she said the words that would make anyone who was a big fan of the show go insane and demand her to carry through with her plan immediately, while making haters have wide eyes and gasp out of shock. Before she did, though, Trina the Cat came out of the Millennium Bracelet to figure out why there was so much commotion outside.

"I`m going to `invite` the Beyblade Shogun Steel characters!" Katrina exclaimed as her friend`s, and Trina`s, eyes widened in complete shock and their jaws dropped to the floor. Before they could comment or protest, Bus 30 was called and Katrina, Kaitlyn, Trina, Sarah, Brook, Paige, and Kylie had to go onto the bus and part ways with each other until next week arrived. While she waited for her stop, Trina was protesting to her, in her mind of course, that her plan would end in failure and that it wasn`t possible for a cartoon and real life to merge, and if she _could_ pull it off, there would still be risks to be taken. Unknown to Trina, Katrina was too happy to even notice her and was thinking about how she could pull this off. _`Maybe I`ll ask Silver and Tails and see if they can help,`_ she thought to herself as she got off of the bus and hurried home. When she opened the door, it looked like a tornado was inside the house! All the plants were knocked over, the furniture was cut in half, there were scorch marks in some places, and some things that couldn`t be described, even if wanted to be. Katrina sighed, once again used to this, and used her powers to fix everything back to the way it was. Katrina plopped her book-bag on the couch and went to a room with a door that consisted of two colors; silver and orange. She knocked on the door, expecting it to open and both Silver and Tails would come rushing out of the room, in tears, pleading that she would forgive them even though they did nothing wrong. This time, however, no one came out of the room. Also, she didn`t sense them in the room, but in the basement. _`Why in the world are they down there for?`, _she thought to herself. She also noticed that _everyone_ was down in the basement. She started walking to the door to the basement, but as she went by the living room, she saw something odd. Not only was the TV on, but there was a weird device pointing at it. She decided to worry about the others later and decided to watch Beyblade Shogun Steel. As she looked through the episodes she had, which were all of them, she decided to watch the final episode, Bridge to the Future. As the episode was about to end, unknown to Katrina, the device started to faintly glow. She scoffed at one part of it. "Ugh, his character change is too drastic too soon," she said. To her surprise, everyone started looking surprised as soon as she opened her mouth. "Huh?!" everyone said, looking around. Katrina was surprised to say the least. "T-that wasn`t what happened the first time I watched this!" Katrina exclaimed. "Who said that?! Who`s out there?!" Zyro said, gazing around franticly. In that moment, the device glowed to the point where Katrina took notice._ `Is that thing doing this?`_, she asked herself. While she was thinking, the TV glowed just like the device did, only brighter. It was so bright that Katrina had to shield her eyes from it, she also heard a few screams and a thud and then the light was gone. As she tried to get her eyes to readjust to the light she heard a few groans of pain and a few gasps of shock. When her eyes finally adjusted, she saw the ones responsible for the groaning and gasping. Right in front of her TV, were the characters from Beyblade Shogun Steel themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: musicaltigresa: That`s it for this chapter!**

**Katrina: It was just getting good, too! **

**m.t.: Don`t worry, hopefully you won`t need to wait long for the next chapter!**

**Katrina: TRUE THAT! **

**m.t.: By the way, I won`t be updating for the next few weeks because I`m almost done with 6****th**** grade, so that means a lot of testing. Also, after June 5****th**** I won`t be updating because I`ll be in South Carolina until around the 14****th**** so, SEE YOU GUYS IN JUNE! XD**

**P.S.: Review please! **


End file.
